Perfect Rivals
by Blackcherrycats
Summary: Blaze a black cat and her team escaped from a horrible facility long ago, they are sneaky, manipulating and play by no rules. But when they meet the penguins, will something change in them? Or will they be forever controlled by an insane Cat lost in her own mind?
1. A winged cat

**Yay a new story! This ones weirder fair warning and rated for later chapters. Disclaimer: i don't own PoM or any of their characters just Legacy Kiko Mika and ? Her name has not been mentioned. But you get it. : D**

My daily life. It's anything but what you should call normal. i get let's just say 'jobs' in the New York area. I find out information, I steal, and I kill if necessary to complete those missions. My team which consists of some girls,named Legacy , Kiko, and Mika. They obey me, follow my every command, but what else would a leader expect from her warriors? Yes the things I've said so far sound strange but I didn't get to the weird part yet. I am a black cat with blazing green eyes and- wait for it- wings. I was an experiment at a secret facility Trying to see how mixing a cats DNA with a birds and well. Here's the outcome. Legacy is a ring tailed lemur with red eyes, the color of a rose, Kiko is a hyena, and Mika is a slow loris, a poisonous primate same size as Legacy with brown fur and amber eyes. Most if us are from that very same facility, Legacy is from Germany, though she lived most her life in Denmark and then started living in New York We're i met her. So one day in the city we were just wondering about looking for a place to spend the night and stay came across a zoo, and well seemed safe enough to me. Little did I know it seems we've met our match.


	2. The capture

Black cats pov

"a zoo? What's wrong with you?" I hissed at Kiko for even suggesting such an idea. "It seems is is our only opinion if we wish to sleep." Legacy said, her accent running through her words. I sighed. "Fine. Only for tonight then we leave at 0600 hours are we clear?" My voice steady As I spoke. "10-4 that!" Kiko surpassed a snicker. Hyenas...

the zoo was by far the safest place we've been in moons. Walls, cages, that's safety's in our eyes. As we sat on the zoo wall staring at the seemingly endless habitats my eyes rested on one with a rectangle of concrete in the center and water surrounding it. Legacys gaze fell upon my own wondering what I was thinking. But I _knew _that place from somewhere. Where though? I must not be important. Quickly we all fell asleep. But who was keeping watch? No one, which left us venerable I can't believe I even did that.

When I woke up I could hardly breath with this duck tape around my mouth. Duck tape? Rope? oh my God. I looked around and struggled legacy was trying to move as well, Kiko as a tranquilizer dart in her arm and Mika was awake but not struggling. "We'll look who woke up?" I looked around to see a flat headed penguin staring at me with suspicion in his eyes. I let a long growl go deep in my thought. No one. And I mean no one makes a fool out of me, and live to see the next day. I bite at the tape with my small canines and nagged to peel it off. " it's rude to do that to someone when their sleeping" I said cooly anger fuming in me on the inside. " I don't like strange animals hanging around this zoo ma'am. Explain your reasoning." He demanded. Legacy had hers off to now "wie kannst du es wagen? Sie fluchen und dumm Vogel!" I had no clue what she was saying but it wasn't friendly. her tone softened. "Ich würde nicht erwarten, dass Sie mich daran erinnern, mein Lieber, aber ich habe nie aufgehört, dich zu hassen!"

"Untie me now. Then we talk" I bird came and untied us all kiko still groggy with sleep and Legacy starting to swear in German in the backround. "My name is Blaze. And you my feathered friend have a made a huge mistake!"


	3. The offer

Skippers POV

we were right when we said these animals were trouble. I watched as the hyena picked up Rico by his foot and shook him like prey, the lemur was fighting with Kawalski and was winning slightly but they were pretty evenly matched, private was lying on the floor unable to move, he looked like Berry had just poisoned him. The other girl standing above him.

I was too busy looking at my men, to realize this 'Blaze' cat was coming right at me. As she lunged I n gave a sidekick and she spun out of my path, hitting the wall pretty hard. She coughed trying to catch her breath

Blazes POV

this confined space! Its too crowded I can't fly or do any of my good attacks! That's when I saw the exit and raced towards it.

SkipperS POV

Blaze raced for the ladder and ran up it so quick I couldn't catch her. i myself did the same thing and when I reached the top she was on the other side of the platform in a pouncing position. Her claws scratched the pavement. " your move!" I called challenging her. "So be it" she hissed. Se ran faster than I've ever seen A cat run in my life coming in my direction, she veered away just as she got to me and I watched the cat _wings started flapping and she flew!_ I had assumed the bumps on her back was fur, not flew towards me with her claws outstretched and ran us out of the habitat.

Legacys POV

I saw my leader race out of this...er...cave thingy. I did the same after discovering this penguin could really fight. " nach oben und aus Mädchen!" It was the only German I spoke that they understood. It meant up and out! I didn't check to see if they were following me.

_heS useful! why did she make an emery out of him?_

when we reached outside he attacked me and pinned me down. I thought he was going to kill me so I did what anyone would do it a fight, "HELP! HELP HELP!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. And I attracted another lemurs attention. He was a ring tail like me, and for some reason wearing a crown. "Smarty penguin what are you doing?" He asked.

"Julian not right now, I'm a little busy.." He said releasing me for a second and I squirmed out. " yeah? Well I was busy catching the royal Zs but you and you girly screaming woke me up!" He yelled. " that wasn't me! That was her!" He pointed a flipper at me. Then Julian noticed I was there. "Oh hello there -"

"now is not the time to be flirting Julian! She attacked us! I'm waiting for skippers say so on what to do."

"we'll at least your friendly" I mutter then i glanced at Kawalski. "We wanted no trouble, it's your own fault. I'm not one for unessisary violence." he rolled his eyes." If you agree to talk to me I shall call Kiko and Mika off the other two. but Blaze and your leader will not give in so easlily.."


	4. (Their) the choice

Legacy stared at kawalski, Kiko stared at Rico, and Mika stared at Private. No one looking too friendly with each other. " Kiko, go track Blaze and that other bird." Legacy ordered. The hyena scampered off to who knows were, they could be just about anywhere given the circumstances.

Blazes POV

Blaze was laughing crazily, this was so fun! Swooping in at the flightless bird giving him a scratch mark each time, or ripping up feathers. Not that i haven't had my damage From him though, I coughed up blood earlier in my book that's plenty enough, my ear was cut and my jaw hurt from his kicks,but flying I mean _puh lease _you can't beat that if your flightless. "Coward! Come down here fight me!" He challenged. "I do love the way you think!" I purred. I landed on top of the penguin my claws at his thought . "I hope you have a nice dream...an eternal one" I hissed. "BLAZE!" I turnEd letting his thought go and getting another hard kick, I flew across the field, and not with my wings. "WHAT?!" I yelled at Kiko, I was in kill mode! You don't yell at someone when their kill mode! "Stop fighting!" Did...did she just give me an order? I gave her that _don't. You. DARE. Order me around look._ "um...with all due respect Blaze, we back at the zoo have come up with an idea." She sat down and scratched her ear. " it's pointless to be fighting them. Their not even on the kill list..." Skipper was now listening. "And what's that mammal? Leaving our zoo? Cause if we even see your faces again..!"

"Actually the opposite, Legacys thinks at least for right now we should stay at the zoo, as in live their!" She sounded happy about this. How naive.

"WHAT?!" Me and Skipper said at the same time. She smiled showishining glistening canine teeth" isn't it great?"

* * *

"We leave for like, an hour and now your all buddy-buddy?" Blaze asked. "I don't know about you but _I'm _staying at the zoo." Legacy said. "I've always wanted to settle down.." She trailed off. "Mika?" I asked. She was quiet as usual and nodded slightly. "Kiko?!"

"Yuppers!"

"ugh!"

"For once I agree with this cat" skipper said, venom on the word cat.

* * *

"I want going to kill you know" legacy stated to Kawalski outside the lemur habitat".neither was I.." He said back. she smiled slightly _I have great plans for you..._


	5. The talk

"and then - he got arrested! But Legacy planned that..." Legacy spoke to private, who was enjoying a violent story of hers. Kiko was explaining to Rico how she had an explosive hooked up to her heart or something along those lines, I won't even question Kiko anymore. Mika was...um...where is she? I have no clue where she sneaks of too half the time. My name is blaze a 98% feline DNA and 2% avian DNA, cat-bird as I have been called. They are my terms members and we met some penguins in New York...and we'll you know how that went. Staying at the zoo was what they wanted to do and I strongly disapproved of it, though they persisted through their naive ideas. Also Kawalski and Legacy are getting friendly _too _friendly And skipper, don't get me started. I _hate _him so so so much, but for their sake I have not killed him yet. I watched as Legacy finished she turned to Kawalski "Come! We go to lab now!" She ordered in a sort a friendly way. Kawalski said something back which must have been yes and they went into his lab together Legacy liked that kind of stuff always making things out of what we could find this must be like a toy store to her.

I looked over at Skipper who was staring at his team in the same way. "uh Look, Skipper,.." I said getting his attenion " I'm willing to put our _differences _behind us for their sake."

"As am I"

"and I'm s- s - so- s" I've never even said that word before "sorry I tried to kill you." I muttered. "I still don't trust you freaks of nature yet, but you never know." He said. This was scaring me, simply because I expected more of a _don't think this names things okay now! Your evil! _kinda stuff.

Legacys POV

"our leaders are getting better no?" I asked. Kawalski shrugged. "By better i suppose not killing each other right?" I nodded. I didnt really know what I was working on, just a random ray gun that I dunno what if would do when I was done, but I am guessing it will turn someone into a cactus or something. B-but I mean that's just a weird guess!ha ha! That has never happened before...no. while Kawalski was repairing a time machine I belive. I like having little talks with him, he doesn't call me crazy like _someone _cough cough Blaze! I sat down against the wall. "Hey Kawalski? May I ask a question?" He tuned around and came to where I am and sat down as well. "Yes what is it?"

"in all seriousness, do you think we're...abnormal? I don't know if we can handle living here"

"abnormal in what way?"

"well Blaze is a flying cat that is strange No? All of us have a strange thing such as hers, just not evident As that. I don't know what they did to me, just as I can't see very much or in color for that. At night instead of night vision I have infrared vision,strange Yes? I can also heal well." Kawalski sat in thought. "Well I personally don't find it strange, and also about for vision, did you say you we're colorblind? I can fix that!" He said proudly. "You can undo what those horrible people did?!" I was exited, really I was! "Thank you!" I said hugging him.


End file.
